ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lysaro Lohar
Lysaro Lohar is the High Magister of Lys and his residence if the Emerald Palace within Lys, once the manse of house Rogare. Biography Lysaro Lohar was the son of Tregar Lohar and Serenei Ormollen, he was brought up in a life of comfort. While House Lohar was by no means the most prestigious house in Lys, it did not stop Lysaro from dreaming of bigger and better things, these ideas were often implanted in his young mind by his father, Tregar, who desired to see his family prosper once he was gone, and built upon what Sharako Lohar had achieved from his success in the Battle of the Gullet as those years ago, that had pushed House Lohar to the forefront of Lysene politics.During his youth, Lysaro often had a rivalry with Moredo Rogare, and would go to great lengths tosabotage whatever he attempted to do, whether that would be embarrassing him in front of girls, or gifting him cakes and sweets, that Lysaro had spent months coating in laxatives. However, what at the time seemed like child play, left Lysaro with a detailed knowledge in the many different poisons and cures that the world had to offer him. His interest in alchemy only increased from this point forward. The rest of the time, he spent exploring the many pillow houses in Lys, and would often spend days in the company of many many girls, but as did most lads his age on the island, it was natural. But like all good things, it had to come to an end, on his ten and eight nameday. He was swiftly married to Sheria Maar, while she was beautiful, she did not have the skill of the women from the pleasure houses. But she soon learnt, and their marriage bore fruition three children. Aurion Lohar, Serra Lohar and Saathos Lohar. While is life at home was one of comfort and relaxation, his life elsewhere was entirely different, he used his father’s connections as Admiral of the Lysene fleet to blackmail through espionage one of the leading Magisters in Lys, and urged his father to run for the position. Life as Admiral of the fleet is a popular so it seemed as Tregar was swiftly elected. Once his father came into office, Lysaro managed to craft many delicate alliances between himself and powerful Magisters. From then on it was simply a waiting game. One that didn’t take too long to emerge oddly enough, when one of the Magisters who had refused to support Lysaro was poisoned… The election was easy, none dared oppose his election, and who else would they chose? Moredo Rogare? Lysaro was far above his lowly station, or so he believed. By his five and thirty nameday, Lysaro was a key member of the council of Magisters, the youngest ever, although, who would argue otherwise? As his position as Magister of the City, he kept order in the streets, and bided his time. It was a long time coming, by which point, his daughter Sarra, had married a local noble. And his youngest was captain of the The Bloody Gullet the flagship and jewel of the Lysene navy. Not that Lysaro had anything to do with that position. His oldest son however, courted a bigger prize, a prize worthy for a king. On his seven and fifty nameday. Dronolo Rogare died, leaving the position for High Magister vacant. Lysaro barely bothered with the election it was that much of a one vote election. Which is probably why he was so surprised when Moredo Rogare succeeded his father and was elected as High Magister for Lys… Lysaro acted as quickly as he could, using all the skills he had learnt, he deceptively offered the noble, a bottle of his favourite wine as a celebrator gift, information courtesy of his agents. Unfortunately for Moredo, it was a poisoned with Tears of Lys. And he died, leaving no trace. This time, no one voted anything other than Lysaro Lohar as he was elected as High Magister of Lys… Finally… Timeline 313 AC: Lysaro Lohar is born to Tregar Lohar and Serenei Ormollen 331 AC: Lysaro marries Sheria Maar 340 AC: Tregar Lohar is elected as Magister of the Fleet, with the help of Lysaro 343 AC: His son Aurion Lohar is born 347 AC: His daughter Serra Lohar is born 348 AC: Lysaro is elected as Magister of the City 350 AC: His son Saathos Lohar is born 357 AC: Tregar Lohar dies 370 AC 4th Moon: Lysaro loses the election of High Magister of Lys to Moredo Rogare 370 AC 10th Moon: Lysaro is elected as High Magister of Lys Household * Sheria Maar: Lysaro’s wife * Gift: Beauty * Aurion Lohar: Lysaro first son * Gift: Beauty * Saathos Lohar: Lysaro’s second son * Gift: Leadership * Luciano Maelar: Captain of the Household Guard * Gift: Martially Adept, Leadership * Negative Trait: Illiterate * Mysaria: Lysaro’s lead agent * Gift: Agent